


Lance is confused

by Violet11



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Shiro are disappointed parents, Keith try's self sacrifice, Lance denies and ignores his feelings, Pidge has da idea, lance is Emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet11/pseuds/Violet11
Summary: It's aftermath of Keith's almost self sacrifice in season 4





	Lance is confused

Lance McClain was putting on a face mask like always when his friend pidge came bursting into the room.   
“HUNK I HAVE THE IDEA” she screamed at the top of her lungs. “Oh it's just you lance” she said disappointed.

“What idea?” Lance asked confused.  
“Nothing important”

“By the way you were screaming it sounded important”  
“Nope. bye” then she quickly speed walked out of the room at top speed tripping slightly at the doorstep. 

Lance was pretty confused by this display of madness...probably the space goo. So Lance walked out to see Keith walking into the main part of the hallways. Lance then decided to walk the other way because whenever Keith's name got brought up Matt,Shiro,and Allura all get really awkward and change the subject. 

He was taking off his facemask when the call for lunch was finally rang. Lance found Keith walking next to him in the hallway so lance went slightly faster. Than Keith sped up slightly passing Lance so Lance jogged passed Keith. In the end they were both full out sprinting down the hallways of voltron headquarters. “You will not get there before me mullet!!!!!” Lance said as they turned a corner. Then as they raced down the hallway Keith shoved his shoulder into Lance making him stumble.

“Be prepared to eat your own words” Keith said grinning a grin of great success   
“No fair you cheater Lance said trying to keep up with Keith. then he had an idea. As they rounded the corner into the dining room he grabbed Keith's waist and they both tumbled painfully into the dining room.

“Ow really Lance? I almost won” Keith said raising his voice.

“Well you shoved me” Lance shot back also raising his voice . Now Shiro grabbed them both and sat them at the sparkling altean table.

Keith was sitting across from Matt Shiro and Allura they all had that look of when a parent is gonna lecture you. Keith started to get nervous about sitting at the table. It seemed to take an eternity before Shiro said “ Keith why do you think it was ok?”

“ ummm… what?” Lance asked lifting his eyebrow.  
“Lance you know the last battle?” Shiro asked him as if he was asking a small child.  
“Yeah, duh” Lance answered rolling his eyes at the dumb question. 

“Well Keith was going to sacrifice himself in order to save us from the witch that was casting the spell. The look lance had was like the world had ended right there and then. Keith then put his head on the table in defeat. 

“Guys I'm not that hungry I'll wait in the hallway for you to be done” Lance said and walked out.

“I'm not very hungry either” Keith said going out to the hallway.  
Lance was sitting there with his knees hugged to his chest and silent tears running down his face.

“Lance please don't cry”Keith said sitting on his knees.

“Keith I'm sorry you have to see me like this but NEVER try anything like that again. And if you died who would I make fun of and compete against” lance said voice breaking at the end. 

“I'll never do anything like it again” Keith promised and started tearing up. Then Keith hugged lance and started crying. When they both went back into the lunch they had tear streaks all down there faces.  
“The next day”

Lance woke with a yawn, it was another day in voltron and he needed to get his mind off his family and earth and other things that he was missing. Lance took off his jacket and put a plain gray shirt on with a tiny V in the top right corner and black line on the edges of the shirt. He put tight fit fitness pants on to. He decided To wear his jacket to the Machine thing that fights with you. 

When he got there he found Keith already fighting in one of the chambers lance started to get a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest and felt dizzy. He shook it off and went to the training room next to it. He set it to the 23rd level He set it to dagger weapon. He spent a lot of time in the training room nowadays almost 2 hours everyday.   
He swirled around the fighting bot gracefully and lunged and missed he slided with a new move and finished in a pose. He finished off the bot in twenty minutes and was sweating heavily. Then of course Keith came into the room and had to ruin his training exercise.

“Nice job you seem to practice a lot more these days” Keith said in a mocking tone.

Lance felt a blush start to creep up his neck but then quickly covered it up by saying “I'm gonna go get some water… it's hot in here”

Lance then left Keith on his own and went to the kitchen to get some water. When he turned the faucet on and it sprayed freezing water everywhere where. “What the fucking hell?!!????” Lance screamed as the water sprayed everywhere getting lance soaking wet.  
“At least your getting cooled of” Keith said smirking at the doorway. Lance just grabbed the facet and sprayed keith in the face with freezing cold water. Keith was pissed and started to chase lance in the hallway where lance slipped in a puddle of water. In a few moments Keith realized what had happened, lances arm was bent at a weird angle and Keith didn't know what to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I should continue this because i finished it months ago


End file.
